gearheadbikeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Half way there
Am in a little town called Cedar Grove, or New Holland. At the Wooden Shoe coffee shop fueling up on some java. Decided to get some major miles on this weekend! Beautiful and sunny. Got on the road at 8 sharp, bike is flawless and average speed has increased as well. Took a new route out to county A, it was much nicer than the old way I did not encounter any potholes or other road hazards,and it consisted of smoother roads with sweet long rollers to keep things interesting. Made a quick h20 stop in Fredonia and basically have the inter-urban to myself. Looks like about 80 for the high and wind at my back, will be in Sheboygan in no time, easily prior to lunch, will stop for a cold one at the Mighty Duck. Met a couple on a double spider doing some x-country, the mrs. part of the team went cross Bear tooth pash at Yellowstone National park. She one has MS and it is the reason they use a spider. She was obviously once a gnarly cyclist. A new hero to put on my list. And another reason to never judge a book by it's cover. Well back to the road. 1PM am here checked in to hotel and dropped baggage,aam having a cold IPA at the local watering hole , 50 miles sailed by quickly. This has been an especially pleasant day and most perfect for biking. Just north of New Holand there was a rather large contingent of dual bikes with happy couples engaged iin somt type of x-county athalonish kind of adventure. All decked oout in their bike finery (lots of nylon and spandex)I think I lost count at 20 or so..A group of scouts was on the downhill to Kohler Park, about 15 avid and youthful scavengers lead by the ever vigilant den leaders (front and rear) making sure the charges got back to camp safe and sound.Riding thru the park I saw thier neatly planned and layed-out scout camp, tents lined up evenly, wood stacked neat and pyramid style, ready to be set up for the evening campfire, where exciting stories will be told, some scary some made up and silly. One of the cub masters will bring a guitar out of nowhere and the real fun will then begin. This is THE GUY, when the talent comes out the fun begins..sing around the campfire, alway a good thing. Then smores will be made and a coupe of burnt marshmallows will suddenly come flying from..???? al pandemonium ensues..Life is good.. Ran into a deer (liteally) for some odd reason I thought it was a large dog..LOLThe rascal was stand in in the bike lane jaust after the scoout camp, and was obviously aware the she was in her bailiwick and as queen of the park had complete sovereignty over said park. I brushed off of her flank like glancing or skipping a stone across the water, it was an nteresting encounter to say the least. Another of the man reasons I take to the road whenever possible. Never a dull moment.. Peace luv dub